


Forgiveness

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of Christmas OTPs [7]
Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Belliott, Christmas, M/M, idk I was sad while writing it, kind of, sad fic, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau is having heartache as he spends the holidays without Elliott - will he ever come back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

It's Christmas morning and the Bokan household is still silent. The usual laughter and teasing that came that morning was gone, since Elliott wasn't there to cause it. Beau walks down the stairs, wrapping a robe around himself and making his way into the kitchen. His coffee is cold - he's made it hours ago but laid down in bed to only realize he didn't actually want to get up. In the living room he stares at the gifts underneath the tree - all of which are ones he had bought and wrapped for others - mostly Elliott.

But Elliott wasn't there.

He still buys them though. Eric has told him several times not to waste the money but Beau shuts him up every time with an anger only expressed when someone challenges his fake belief that he's going to come around again.

He's tried calling him - but it goes to voicemail every time. Even hearing the taped recording of Elliott's voice was a small reward in itself, telling him to leave a message or try calling again later.

He always leaves a message telling him how sorry he is and how badly he wants him to come home.

Thanksgiving was spent without him - piles of leftovers took up half the space in the fridge for weeks until Beau finally made the effort to throw it out. The only reason the place was decorated for Christmas is because Elliott had always liked it, and maybe Beau felt as if he decorated it - he would show up.

He hadn't - at least not yet.

Beau lights a fire in the fireplace, making a cozy place for himself on the couch and gazes at the tree that had been decorated by his friends the day after Thanksgiving. Brianna and Matt had gathered Eric and Jared together and they all came over and surprised Beau with a live Christmas tree, coming in and staying the night to help decorate and try to cheer him up. He had put on a fake smile - but he was still dead inside.

He's so sorry.

He's written letters - lots of them. He must have spent at least fifty dollars on postage since the day Elliott walked out the door. He's sent gifts - most of them homemade because that's what Elliott had always liked the most. He's poured his heart out on paper, telling him his deepest feelings of regret and how much he misses him.

He wonders if he even reads the letters at all.

Crisp noises of fire crackling and the smell of coffee hang loosely in the air, neither of which as enjoyable as they should be. He briefly considers calling again, but decides not to - he doesn't think he can handle hearing that voice without seeing his face right now.

Sip of coffee and several tear drops later and he's heading up the stairs again, fire still lit in the fireplace, uncaring of how dangerous that is. He's halfway up when he hears it - a faint knocking on the front door, followed by the unmistakable sound of his voice…

"Beau?"

He falls, but quickly gets up, running towards the entryway so quickly you'd think it was a life or death situation. Opening it up, he sees it's him, and without asking he wraps his arms around him - embracing him so tightly so that he can never leave again. So that he knows how much he loves him and needs him around because he's his everything.

"I'm sorry," he cries into his shoulder, letting his emotions free, but not free enough to where he can't function - not to that level of uncontrollable sobbing. 

"I know you are; that's why I'm here," Elliott replies, pushing Beau back far enough so that they can make eye contact. "And I couldn't handle another fucking holiday without you," he says before kissing him. It's the sweetest kiss Beau's ever had, and Elliott tastes like peppermint candies and smells of Starbucks coffee just like he always did - he smells like home. 

The door is shut and their clothes come off - it's been too long and they needed each other so badly. It feels like the first time, the way his hands are shaking as he holds Elliott's hips on top of him, the way Elliott's moaning is driving him so close to the edge… Hours later and they're cuddling beside the fire, Beau holding him so close to his chest, loving the feeling he has when he's beside him. He's wondering how he could've ever done what he did - what had possessed him that night to be such a fool? Is it human nature to make mistakes? Either way, he knows he's lucky he came back. It's the best Christmas present he's ever received.


End file.
